


Breaking All the Rules

by Anonwrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Breaking the Law, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Happy influences Toby, Lots and lots of fun, Quintis - Freeform, Skinny Dipping, a light side to the mechanical genius and behaviorist, fun and carefree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwrite/pseuds/Anonwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy convinces Toby to let loose and have fun, but sometimes that has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on Tumblr (scorpion-life) a long time ago. I've been in the mood for fun, fluffy things, but haven't had time to write a new one, so I thought I would post this one again. I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for reading :-)

"I'm going for a swim," Happy said, pulling off her shoes, "Do you want to join me?"

Toby swallowed hard as Happy saucily winked at him, pulling off her shirt. She threw it at him and it landed on his head. He pulled it off, taking a few steps towards her. 

"Happy, we can't do this," he whisper-shouted, "We don't have our bathing suits."

Happy smirked at him, shimmying out of her jeans, "We don't need any."

Toby closed his eyes, holding back a groan at seeing Happy. She was purposely doing this. She knew he couldn't deny her when she started undressing. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Happy had moved to the end of the dock. She was looking over her shoulder at Toby, a mischievous smile on her face. 

"So, are you coming, or what?"

Toby took a deep breath, moving to stand next to Happy. "You know this is illegal right? We'll get in trouble."

Happy shrugged, "But it's fun." She reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She slid the straps down her arms slowly before handing it to Toby, "Can you hold this for me?"

Toby rolled his head back, "Happy," he groaned, fisting the garment in his hand. He heard a splash and snapped his head up. Happy was floating in the water below him, eyes closed, a small moan coming from her. He looked down, trying to talk some sense into himself, but when he saw her panties laying at his feet, he knew he was going to join Happy in the water. 

Toby quickly shed his clothes and jumped in the water, running his hands up her legs as he surfaced for breath. Happy suppressed a shiver, wrapping her legs and arms around him. She pulled his head to hers, capturing his lips with hers. He pulled back a few moments later, resting his forehead against hers. 

Breathlessly, he mumbled, "Okay, so maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all."

Happy smirked, kissing him quickly again, "I always have good ideas."

Suddenly, a beam of light hit the couple. They froze.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Get out of there!" a gruff voice yelled.

"Good evening, officer. We thought it was a nice night for a swim," Toby called out.

"You can't be in there. It's illegal after dark to be swimming."

"Yes, sir," Toby replied. Turning his head to whisper in Happy's ear, he added, "Told you we'd get in trouble."

Happy buried her face in Toby's neck, trying to hold back her laughter. He started walking out of the water, carrying Happy, but was stopped again. 

"Wait a minute, where are your clothes? Were you two-" the police officer asked, unsure how to react.

Toby just stared at the officer. 

The officer sighed, turning his back to them to give them privacy. Over his shoulder, he called back, "You two are going to have to come downtown with me."

Toby groaned as Happy laughed harder. He kissed the side of her head briefly. "You're the one who's telling Cabe so he can get us out of this," he informed her. 

Happy pulled back to look at him, "You know I hate you sometimes?"

"Love you too," he replied, kissing her quickly before dropping her in the water.

"Toby!" 

All she got was laughter as a response.


End file.
